


Damaged

by Neondiamond



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mention Of Suicide Attempt, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, a little bit at the end, for the books/movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day he did it was the day everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> *Set in the Glade, before Thomas*

***  
Minho got back in the Glade before the doors closed, just like he did each day, and looked around. 

At the time, nothing seemed out of place, other Runners were coming back from their runs, Builders were working on some sort of new door for the Homestead and he could smell what Frypan was making for dinner. 

Then something unusual happened, he saw Alby running nervously towards him.

"Minho, come here" the leader said rapidly and turned around again, running back towards the Homestead. 

Confused, but concerned, Minho didn't hesitate for a second before following him. Alby was a confident guy and rarely let his emotions show, he'd always been a great example for the newbies but also a great leader, strong, smart and wise, he always knew what to do. So seeing him so worried and stressed made Minho worry a little about what happened. If it's bothering Alby, then it must be important. 

When they got inside the Homestead, Alby led him upstairs. The image Minho saw there that day would be engraved in his memory forever. 

Med-jacks were running all around, shouting stuff Minho didn't really understand at each other. He scanned the room and was about to turn to Alby, confused as to what might be wrong when he saw him. 

In the far left corner of the room, in one of the only beds of the whole Glade lay a boy. He looked pale and sick, almost dead. At first, Minho didn't recognize him. 

"Ben found him on the ground in the Maze, he was unconscious and his leg was bent at a funny angle. He came back here as quick as he could and I got in there to get him. We still don't know what happened, he must've tripped or something, but it seems pretty bad." Alby explained, putting his hand on Minho's shoulder. 

That's when Minho realized who was laying on that bed.

It was Newt. His Newt. 

He took a few steps forward to take a better look at the injured boy. He looked awful. His blond hair was matted to his forehead, his whole body was dirty. He looked as white as a ghost and seemed almost dead. But what seemed the most disturbing to him was Newt's leg. It was bent in a way Minho didn't think it could possibly bend at. 

A Med-jack pushed Minho aside without a word, his hands full of bandages.

"Will he be okay?" 

That was the only thing Minho managed to get out before the tears started rolling down his face. He slid down the wall behind him and held his knees to his chest, properly crying for the first time since he'd gotten in this place. He stayed there, on the floor, eventually crying himself to sleep.

\--- 

The next time he woke up, Minho remembered everything, praying it was a dream, but to his dismay, it wasn't. 

He slowly stood up from the floor where he had fallen asleep and walked closer to the bed. 

He was awake. Newt was laying there, his eyes were barely open, but he was definitively awake. 

"You're alright! Thank God you're okay! Newt you scared all of us, what happened?!" 

Newt turned his head towards him, and Minho almost sobbed aloud at the sadness that filled his lover's eyes. 

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, Newt was looking at him with those sad eyes again and Minho couldn't bring himself to say anything. 

"Minho I -" Newt started, breaking the silence between them, then stopped abruptly. 

Minho looked at him and stepped closer once more. 

"They told me I probably won't be able to walk again Min, he sobbed, and even if I do, I'll surely have a stupid limp for the rest of my days. A bloody useless leg to remind me just how selfish and stupid I truly am" Newt sobbed again, looking away from him. 

Minho took a deep breath before speaking again. 

"Not selfish or useless Newt, accidents happen you know. It's not your fault and I don't want to hear you call yourself any other shucking name like that ever again, understood?" 

"Minho, don't you understand a bloody thing?! I didn't trip or fall like you all think I did. I was sick of all the shucking bullshit of running the Maze everyday over and over without finding anything. So I climbed the shucking wall and jumped. But I'm so useless I can't even do that right." 

***  
Minho woke up and sat up straight. He was laying on the ground of the Glade as usual, Newt right next to him. He took a deep breath, trying to make the nightmare go away. 

They hadn't been the same since Newt jumped, everything changed. 

Newt wasn't a Runner anymore. Partly because of his leg, but mostly because the Gladers didn't want him to attempt to kill himself again. What if he succeeded that time? 

Minho's routine didn't change much. But his attitude did. He wasn't as happy or cheerful as he used to. He spent his every second in the Glade checking on Newt, making sure he was still there, still okay, he'd remind him just how much he loved him every chance he had, just in case it'd be the last time.

Most nights, he would wake up in a sweat after remembering the horror he witnessed a few months prior. It was still engraved in his mind, everything he saw, every word he spoke or heard, every feeling. 

But every time, he would wake up next to Newt. And that would make him feel extremely relieved. More often than not, he couldn't go back to sleep after these awful dreams. Sometimes, if Newt was awake, they'd talk about anything to get his mind off of it. Other times, he'd just get up, no matter what time of the night it was, and walk around to try and clear his mind. 

But no matter how bad that dream was, Minho was just glad his Newt was fine after all. Yes, maybe he was a bit damaged. But weren't they all really?

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, my first fic ever.  
> Quite short I know, but I'm planning on writing longer ones in a near future. Also if you want to see anything, I'm open to requests.  
> Tell me what you think please :)


End file.
